


One More Kiss

by RyanMilk



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Magical Accidents, Regina has cats ears and tail
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23961697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanMilk/pseuds/RyanMilk
Summary: On Christmas night, Regina and Emma had a fight. Then they smooched each other.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	One More Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marali/gifts).



（一）

——你呢，Emma Swan，你想要什么？

她发现自己置身于监狱中，与对方隔着铁栅栏对峙着。她的手里攥着栅栏，粗糙的锈迹黏在手上，像渗开的伤口，空气也满是这样的味道。Emma只觉得渴，她整个人像是处于不见天日的沙漠，下面焦灼的热气蒸腾而起，将她一丝丝抽干。呼吸是干的，喉咙是干的，肺腑是干的，除了对方握着自己紧攥栏杆的手。肌肤贴着手背，带着凉意。Emma微微动了动唇，却一句话也没说，在原地与对方僵持着。

黑发女人那双剔透的褐色眼睛注视着她，微微带着一丝笑意，甚至有一分蛊惑的神情。她的唇畔带笑，是相当不怀好意的笑。Emma抵抗着她的目光，抵抗她的气息，却无意识地向她挨近，无意识和她隔着栅栏，紧紧贴在一起。

“你呢，你的愿望是什么？”

对方抚摸着她的手背，抬眼看她，那双漂亮的褐色眼睛惑人得像海妖的歌声。金发女人咬紧发干的嘴唇，她太渴了，渴得心中每个声音都在大喊，乞求，倘若她松开嘴唇，这些声音就会一股脑涌出，迫不及待地向对方屈服。她比往常任何一个时刻都渴望水，她渴望清凉的水滑过喉咙，渴望甘甜的滋味，她渴望雨从头淋下，顺着湿漉漉的肌肤滴落，浇灭每一寸的焦灼。她的唇咬得太紧，几乎咬出了血腥味，使空气都变得又咸又涩。

黑发女人捏住她的下巴，凑近了些，几乎挨上了她的鼻尖。她们被铁栅阻隔，此时仿佛低语的爱人，却又怪异地僵持着。Emma只要再靠近些，就能碰到她的嘴唇。只要再靠近些，渴意将会纾解，热气将会消散，她将重新回到完整的世界。而对方眼中微微带笑，带着默许的神情。她没有说话，Emma却能听到她蛊惑的声音，世界只剩下她注视着她的眼睛，只剩下近在咫尺的距离，只剩下她们之间那层薄薄的空气。

金发女人紧紧攥住栅栏，难以抵抗地凑近了些。对方握着她的手微微用力，似乎在无声鼓动着。Emma的喉咙动了动，她轻轻闭上眼，试探着，小心翼翼用干燥的嘴唇碰了碰对方。而就在下一刻，黑发女人倏地摁下她的手，借力道从她身上离开，嗤笑了一声，眼中只剩下冰冷，毫不掩饰的嘲笑。Emma张了张唇，神情无措地看着她，而对方在赢了这场不见硝烟的战争后，就毫不留情地转身离去。

（二）

Emma深吸了一口气，募地从床上坐起，她的动作幅度太大，以至床都剧烈地响了一声。金发女人怔怔坐着，神情还带着点梦里的无措。房间里阳光充沛，她又坐了好一会，才回过神来。

这是圣诞节后的第三天，Emma穿上红夹克，走出公寓，清晨的薄雾微寒，街道上行人寥寥，仍有些彩灯和结环未被摘去，好像最后一点残存的热闹。她走过一家商店，忽然停住了，商店的橱窗反射出张灯结彩的小镇，到处都是彩色的，红色的圣诞花和蜡烛，绿色的圣诞树，白色的薄薄一层雪，金色的圣诞星星，热热闹闹聚集在一起。她不由想起还在福利院的时候，读到故事书里的小镇就是这个模样。

她走进外婆家，点了份肉桂可可和三明治。时间还很早，外婆笑眯眯向她打了声招呼，又皱了皱鼻子，好不让老花镜滑落下去。Emma在窗边坐下，不过一会，Henry便风风火火来了。隔着玻璃窗，她看见他跑过街道，在视线中消失了一会，再出现时已经窜进外婆家，飞一般来到自己面前。他穿着暖和的大衣，说话时的热气化成白雾，散在空气中。

“Emma！”Henry解开厚厚的围巾，兴高采烈朝她喊道，他看着她笑，身上每一处都洋溢着快活的气息。金发女人看着他，也不自觉笑起来。  
“我们等会就去海洋公园吧，我已经期待很久了！妈妈之前帮我们买好了票，是今天上午十点的。”  
金发女人眼中的笑意在听到他的后半句时凝固住了，Henry一时也顿住了，他张了张口，想说什么，又收了回来，再次开口时声音小了很多。

“妈妈不跟我们去……你放心。”男孩小心地补充道，“她这两天好像生病了，圣诞节之后就没出过门。”  
Emma怔了怔，一时没回过神来。Henry在她身前坐下，他微微抿了抿唇，再抬起头时，Emma能隔着他说话的热气，看到他那双和Regina相似的褐色眼睛。她仍在发呆，甚至有些心绪不宁，因此没能留意到这一刻，男孩不再兴高采烈，反而陷入了沉默中。

“Emma，”直到Henry握住她的手时，Emma才回过神来。男孩之前似乎还说了些话，但她没能听清，对方抿着唇，那双褐色的眼睛祈盼地看着她。  
“妈妈她没有恶意，”男孩小心翼翼地说，“她先前做过一些不好的事情，但也答应了我会改正。Emma……你能给她第二次机会吗？

Emma这才明白过来，男孩以为她和Regina关系恶劣，为什么他会觉得她们之间关系不好呢？事实上，她们之前的确关系紧张。早在诅咒解除前，她们就常因Henry吵架，而在诅咒解除后，这样剑拔弩张的气氛非但没能得到丝毫缓解，反倒变本加厉，她们甚至在圣诞那天早上也大吵一顿，晚上见面时又争执了一番，尽管这番争执因为一些意外不得不中断——

“我没有认为Regina有恶意。”Emma安抚地拍拍男孩的手背，“放心，那都是以前的事了，我不会因为这个就对她一直心存偏见。事实上，我们的关系……也没那么恶劣。”

“我没有说你们关系不好，”Henry迟疑一下，“我是说，也许，也许你们可以试着更好地相处一下，比如，做个朋友？”

Emma点点头，“我会努力尝试一下的。”

“真的吗？你没有在敷衍我？”

Emma笑了一下，她揉揉男孩地脑袋，“没有，我是认真的。如果你想我们三个一起去海洋公园，我也会陪你的。”  
Henry的眼睛重新亮起来，他的唇边重新绽放开一个笑容，但紧接着，他又低下头，眼中的光黯淡下来，“但是妈妈生病了，她已经两天没出门了，也不肯去医院，我想进房间看她，她也不准我进来。”

两天前生病了？那也正是圣诞节那天。Emma回忆着那日的细节，对方怎么也不像是会突然生病的样子。正愣神着，她的手机突然响了一下，Emma低头去看，是一封短信，发件人正是Regina，上面只有寥寥几个字，和对方本人作风一样，字里行间透着不容反驳。

“来我房间。”

（三）

金发女人又一次来到了镇长女士的白色公寓。镂花铁门轻掩着，公寓的大门也没有锁。救世主的皮靴踩过旋转楼梯，声音回响在空旷的公寓里。她径直来到Regina的门前，房间的门紧紧闭着。她上一次来这是什么时候？似乎是圣诞节前一个月的事了。Emma的手停在空中，她本该立马敲门，不知为什么，却在门前犹豫地站了许久。

整个公寓安静得一点声音也没有，她只能听见自己那点心跳，在胸膛噔噔跃动着。救世主是绝不可能向对方承认自己紧张的。于是她轻轻吸了口气，又缓缓呼了出去，手再次停在了门前，还未敲下去，门倏地一退，Regina一手按在门把上，另一手放在腰间，紧紧蹙着眉，不悦地上下打量她。

镇长女士打开门后，并没有立马让她进去。金发女人看着她，只觉得刚刚平复下去的心跳又乱起来了，甚至要更不安分些。而对方只是冷冷看着她，丝毫没有开口说话的意思。救世主只好待在原地，等稍微压下一点心跳后，便朝对方露出了一个毫不示弱的微笑。

Regina见她笑，冷哼一声，双手抱在胸前，没好气道。  
“你这个时候来做什么，Miss Swan？我以为你应该在陪Henry。”

金发女人怔了怔，她难以置信地抬起眉毛，好一会才说出话来。  
“我这时候来做什么……难道不是你发了条没有前因后果的短信，叫我过来的吗？”

“这么说，你把Henry一个人抛下了。”Regina冷冷打断她，“我可没叫你现在就过来。”  
救世主深吸了一口气，这一刻，她似乎将刚刚承诺Henry要和Regina好好相处的事忘了个干净。  
“是我的错吗，镇长女士？你呢，你指责我不陪Henry，那你这两天在干什么，Henry跟我说，你连房门都不让他进！”

Regina难得地迟疑了一下，她微微张了张唇，什么话都没能说出来。  
金发女人显然被她气到了，她接着上面的话继续说：  
“你和他说你生病了，生病？你大可以想点不那么敷衍的理由。你现在又在做什么，把我喊过来，就是为了让我看看你现在“生病”的样子？”

比起质问，救世主更像在冷笑。Regina强压下心中的不快，她瞪着金发女人，身体前倾，向她逼近了些。她盯着对方的眼睛，一字一句道。  
“我的确生病了。”

救世主嗤笑一声，也不甘示弱地向她靠近，她们几乎都挨在了一起。“噢？”她的声音带着嘲讽，“那我能知道，我们的女王陛下生了什么病吗？”  
Regina却一反常态，没再和她吵下去。在这短暂的沉默中，金发女人突然从恼怒中清醒过来，她此时才意识到，她们之间挨得如此之近。和她梦里的情形一模一样，甚至还要过分些，连阻隔的铁栅栏也没有，只离着一层比纸还薄的空气。

她离她太近了。Emma能感受到她的每一次呼吸，带着温热的气息，尽数打在自己脸上。她们的呼吸如此亲密地交缠着。她也能看清对方的每一丝细微的神情，她能看清对方不悦蹙起的眉毛，更能看清隐藏在愠怒之下的一点不自在。她能看清她褐色眼睛中的恼意，更能看清她脸颊微微一点难以启齿的红晕。金发女人怔在原地，她没有立刻与她拉开距离，反而任由自己，任由自己与对方对视着，任由对方攥着她的臂弯。

Regina的确握着她的臂弯，在她们争吵的时候，她就生气地一把攥住了。现在她仍然握着，但完全不是那回事了。她们两人的姿势明明和方才没有两样，眼神却让整个事情变了味道，让一切变得亲密又暧昧起来。Regina突然拉住她的臂弯，往自己身前一带，她们之间本来就挨得够近，这一带使金发女人彻底靠上来。

Emma咬了咬唇，挨着她又往前了一步。Regina原本靠着门，这一下被逼得后退一步。门推走了，她身后没了能靠的屏障，只得更紧地拉住面前人的手臂。救世主浅绿色的眼睛一眨不眨地看着她，使她微微不自在起来。Regina闭上眼，对方的吻落在了唇角，接着自侧颈落在了肩窝，她细密的金发像日光一样，暖融融地紧贴着她的肌肤。Regina颤了颤睫毛，握着对方的臂弯的手松开，按在她埋进自己颈部的脑袋上，另一手向前紧紧揽住了她的腰。

她们又无意识地连连上前几步，有些踉跄，险些跌了一跤，直至Regina靠上墙。救世主一手捧起她半边脸颊，另一手埋进她的发间。按往常的发展，两人该热吻一通，再手忙脚乱替对方解开衣服了。只是这时，Emma突然愣住了，她没有去吻她，在她发间抚摸的手也停下了。

Regina也愣住了。救世主在她的发间摸到了一个温热柔软，又毛茸茸的东西。金发女人愣愣看着她，发现对方不知什么时候长出了一对猫耳朵。她下意识再揉了一下，Regina终于反应过来，一把推开了她。

“所以，”Emma站在原地，看了她很久，“你不出门，是因为这个？”  
Regina的神情有些不自在，她的目光看向别处，没有看她。

“怎么会？”Emma微微睁大双眼，“我以为只是那天晚上……我以为那只是某种……魔法？”  
Regina对上她的目光，脸颊微微发红，又把视线移开了。半晌，她才说。

“那的确是某种……魔法。” 

（四）

事实上，当紫色烟雾刹那间出现在已经关门的古董店，正擦拭怀表的男人看见里面走出的镇长女士时，也给她这幅模样愣了一下。等对方像每次光顾一样，低着嗓音，言语威逼地向他索要解决方法时，黑暗者不由轻笑了出来。

“Well，Regina，”他揶揄地看着她，“你这样说话，像有求于人的是我一样。还有，这明明是你自己施的咒。”

“是的。”镇长女士瞪着他微笑的脸，“我一开始也没想到会这样……算了，这不重要。但我施法的时候，可没想到它能维持这么久，有什么办法解除吗？”

Rumple靠在柜台上，上下打量对方一番，“这是魔法紊乱的缘故，奇怪，你做了什么，怎么会好端端魔法紊乱呢？”  
镇长女士侧过头去，她迟疑了一下，说，“这可能是因为我们用了不止一种魔法。”

黑暗者抬起头来看她，略微有些惊讶，“你们？”  
对上Regina不悦的目光后，Rumple挑了挑眉，“好吧，不止一种是多少种？”

听完对方的列举后，饶是黑暗者也不由咂舌，“哇，哇，亲爱的，我以为我见识的已经够多了，悬浮咒，结界，屏气魔法，幻象，藤蔓术，地灵束缚……同这些比起来，变一对猫耳朵也不算出格的事了。我真想问一句，你和救世主到底是在上床还是在拆房？”

Regina将手压上台面，那双褐色的眸子冷冷盯着他，像是下一刻就要将他灭口。黑暗者笑了笑，“噢，Regina，整个小镇，除了你和你那位救世主，谁还能一口气弄出这些？也难怪魔法会紊乱了。事实上，你得多谢没发生更大的事故。”  
“那么，”黑暗者敛了笑，意味深长地看着她，“想听听我的办法吗？”

\- 

圣诞节那天晚上到底发生了什么呢？

Regina每次回想起来，都不由问自己，她和救世主到底是怎么走到今天这步的？

事实上，最初的记忆早已模糊，谁也记不清到底是怎么开始的。她们不止一次吵着架然后亲到一起去了。谁主动，谁纵容，这些都无关紧要，但由于圣诞那晚的事是解除魔法的关键，Regina不得不再回忆了一遍当晚的事。

她和救世主在那天早晨大吵了一架，最后闹得不欢而散。Henry为此很忧心，甚至私下找她聊了一次。Regina向他保证会和对方好好相处。然而到了圣诞节的晚上，所有人都热热闹闹聚在外婆家时，她和Emma又吵了一次。

Regina本来已经下定决心，不再搭理救世主。那晚，小镇的居民们都端来了自己做的饼干糕点，外婆家被圣诞彩灯，榭寄生和圣诞花环装点着。所有人都在闲聊，调侃，时不时大笑。Regina静静坐在窗边，喝了一点苹果酒。街道下了些小雪，被晕黄的路灯映照，像落不完的糖霜。明明是深冬季节，屋内却出人意料的暖和。

一盘甜点骤然出现在面前，她吓了一跳。往后看去，Snow正端着点心，笑意盈盈地看着她。Regina伸手拿了一块，点心的皮太酥了，糖放了很多，一尝就知道是白雪亲手做的。但这次，许是外婆家的氛围太温暖，她竟没有开口嘲笑对方，反而朝来人微微笑了一下。  
Snow又揽过她的肩，笑着和她说了些什么，随后，她就被叫去照看小Neal。Regina一个人坐在窗边，怔怔看着她留下的甜点，忽然有些不想待在原地了。

她站起身，没有看到Henry，大概去了后厨。他有个同学在外婆家打工，这几天男孩老往后厨跑。Regina经过热闹的人群时，又被叫住喝了点酒。她难得好脾气地将杯中的苹果酒一饮而尽。热气氤氲着，她打开后边的门，走进有些窄的过道，再往前就是厨房了。

这时，她发现路被堵住了。救世主靠在墙边，微闭着眼，像是在休息，见她来了，惊讶地睁开双眼，露出了不知是什么的神情。  
Regina的确有些看不清她的神情，毕竟她此时有点醉了。但不论对方神情如何，总之没什么好事。她一点也不想看到救世主，于是当即转身，打算回到大厅，身后传来对方有些懒散的声音，她看起来也有点喝多了。

“你就这么不敢见我吗，镇长女士？”  
Regina一下被她这句话激怒了，刚好她们早上还有些旧账没算清。她大步走到对方面前，一把揪住她的衣领。  
“我可没有不敢见你，分明是你不敢见我。”

“我有什么不敢见你的。”对方无理取闹地辩驳着。她伸出手，指尖用力点了一下Regina的额头，唇边微微露出一个得意的笑，“我甚至还敢这样。”

“你太放肆了，Emma Swan。”镇长女士一把将她的手拽下来，恶狠狠地说。也许是喝多了的缘故，她竟然没有立刻把手松开。  
就在这时，不远突然传来Henry与一个女孩的笑声，他们似乎边说笑着边往过道这边来。Regina惊了一下，她一把推开旁边的门，拽着Emma，把她拉进去，再猛地将门关上。

过道边的房间是个很小的储物间，里面堆满了圣诞节的东西。圣诞树横放墙边，几乎占据了半个房间的空间，四处还缠绕着圣诞灯。几大包圣诞老人的服装，像圣诞帽，圣诞袜，圣诞老人的衣服都被透明的塑料包装起来，堆放在圣诞树边，叠成了半人高的小山。Regina也没料到这个房间会这么小，被她推进来的金发女人倒在了这些圣诞服装间，她也压在了对方身上。

储物间外响起Henry和女孩越来越近的说笑声，他们的说笑声又渐渐远去。储物间里如此安静，Regina的手撑在金发女人脑袋边，整个身子却贴在对方身上，她们身体的曲线紧紧贴合在一起。借着上面小窗透进来的一点光，她能看清对方浅绿色的眼睛，带着些微醺的迷茫，正出神地看着她。Regina眨眨眼，却发现对方也跟着自己眨了眨眼，她不由轻声笑了出来，对方也跟着自己轻声笑了出来。

“Savior，”Regina敛了笑，轻声说，嗓音压得很低。对方仍在出神地注视着她，也不再笑了。Emma被她这么一喊，觉得有些渴了。尽管她已经看了对方很久，但却一点也没得到满足。她觉得她微笑的时候很美，蹙眉的时候很美，甚至连生气的时候也很美。她觉得自己怎么也看不够对方。她已经很久没这样看着她了。

储物间的圣诞灯和圣诞星星亮了，不知道是她们中的谁打开的。但这些星星和灯显然是坏的，才被放在这里，只有正常的一半亮度，有的还一闪一闪。救世主在这些一闪一闪的星星和灯里看清了对方的脸，看清了她被光映衬得有些柔和的轮廓线条，看清了她微微笑着的唇角，看清了她眼中氤氲的醉意。金发女人本就是醉的，看到对方醉了，只觉得自己醉得更厉害了。她躺在一堆圣诞服饰上，却感觉自己在柔软的云中。

谁也不记得谁先伸手揽住对方，应该是Emma，因为那时Regina的手还撑在她头边。谁也不记得谁先吻向对方。她们吻在一起后，实在乱套了，整个储物间太小太小，还堆满杂物，根本容不下两人的动作。所有的圣诞帽，圣诞袜，圣诞衣服弄得到处都是，透明的塑料被碾压着，发出哗哗的响声。也不记得是谁先开了结界，总之，幻境的结界一出来，她们像在这个无比窄小的房间重获了自由，结界让她们可以更热情地相互亲吻，更自在地抚摸对方。而施展结界后，一切都没了理智。她们先前曾在这样的场合试过一点魔法，但那时两人好歹还清醒一些，没做太过火的事。但这次，魔法和咒语被一股脑施展出来，几乎想什么就是什么，结界外的一切声音她们都听不到，结界内的一切荒唐也无人知晓。

如此窄小的一个空间，纵使加上幻境，又哪受得了她们两位层出不穷，千奇百怪的咒语魔法的折腾。总之，虽然这是一个相当愉快的夜晚，但疯狂的事总会付出代价。比如由于魔法紊乱，两人重新跌进塑料包装的圣诞服装中，至于为什么用跌，天知道她们用悬浮术做了什么。再比如，Regina一时兴起给自己施的猫耳朵魔法，一直延续到圣诞夜后的第三天清晨，依旧会时不时出现。

（五）

“为什么我们每次吵架，最后都会走到现在这步呢？”

她们面对面坐着。Regina撑着下巴，向她问道，Emma能清楚地看见她发间那对猫耳朵，此时耷拉着。关于这对猫耳朵，她们已经在圣诞那晚闹够了名堂，但现在，金发女人还是很想伸手再揉一下。  
她已经在由衷后悔，后悔刚才没有多摸几下了。她看着她那对猫耳朵，心中竟然不由自主泛起了笑，就好像她们之间让人困扰的关系，一下子明明白白铺陈在了白天。就好像得到了某种隐秘的，只有两人知晓的承认。

“Emma？”Regina不悦地喊她一声，她向她凑近了些，发现对方果然走神了。Emma在她愠怒的目光下回过神来，发现那对猫耳朵也因对方情绪的变化竖了起来，那一刻，她觉得自己一定是哪里出了问题，竟然觉得生气的Regina也没那么叫人害怕了。

她傻笑得实在有些过分，镇长女士只好念了一段咒语，那对猫耳朵总算暂时消失了。她试过这段咒语很多次，方才救世主进来之前就用了。但咒语只能生效一会，不到半刻钟，那对耳朵又会回来。  
Emma眨了眨，那双浅绿色的眼睛无辜地看着她。

“我们实在不该这样下去了，”镇长女士无奈地看着她，叹了口气。

金发女人怔了一下，直到对方再喊她，她才点头应下。她看着对方，突然觉得眼前和梦中的景象重叠在一起。她无端害怕起来，即使她此刻没有被关在监狱，也仍然害怕对方会毫不留情转身离开。方才的喜悦像软木塞一样，彻底淹没进水中，连浮起来的机会也没有了。这一刻，她像是彻底从那些不理智的甜蜜中清醒过来。

她们又沉默了很久，时间在两人之间静静流淌着。又过了好一会，Regina才开口问她。

“圣诞节的那天晚上，你有想过什么愿望吗？”

她问得如此突兀，叫Emma一时不知如何回答。她的愿望是什么呢，事实上，她是许过愿望的。在那间窄小的储物室里，当她于星星和灯之间看到对方时，忍不住向圣诞老人要了一个愿望，但这个愿望她或许会永远放在心里，永远也不告诉Regina。

救世主知道如何识别谎言，自然也知道怎么不被识破。于是她笑了一下，说。  
“如果是在那个时候，说不定是想吻你一下吧。”

她的确没有说谎，如果这个小小的愿望也能作数的话。Regina微微红了一下脸，她偏了下头，又看回她。  
“Rumple说魔法会保留，可能是我们许了什么愿的原因。当时的魔法紊乱使愿望也成了一种咒语。如果愿望能够实现，或许咒语的魔力能够解除。”

“但，”Regina迟疑了一下，“我们刚刚说，不应该再这样下去了。”

Emma与她对视着，她们谁都没有开口。半晌，金发女人轻声道，“那么，把今天当做最后一次吧。”  
Regina站起身，走到救世主面前，她们的目光至始至终都没有分离过。  
“那就把今天当做最后一次吧。”她也轻轻说。

（六）

自Emma上次离开镇长女士的公寓，已经过了三天。这三天，她一次也没有见到Regina。或者说，她选择了一次也不见Regina。因为她对她的生活习惯如此熟悉，连自己意识到的时候都有些不敢置信。她清楚地知道什么时间，什么地点能够遇到对方，自然也清楚如何能够回避对方。  
Regina的猫耳朵咒语解除了，虽然那个吻并不是她真正的愿望，但这已经无关紧要。重要的是，一切将会回归正常，她们之间曾经有过，令人困扰的关系也将告一段落。

Emma坐在警长办公室里，今天镇上出人意料的平静，她甚至靠在椅背上，读起了小说。只是读着读着，就心不在焉起来，只好搁下书，闭上眼，小憩一下。她最近总是忍不住想起Regina，当然了，这绝不是喜欢对方的缘故，手中的书是Regina借给她的，办公桌上的公文是镇长女士的，甚至连手机里留着的几条短信也是对方的。她总是想起她，这一切合情合理。

金发女人看着小说出了会神。她的指尖在封面上画了好几个圈。她就这么一圈一圈划着，突然，桌上的手机响了一声。

Emma从车上下来，她走进镇政厅，来到二楼，Regina的秘书抱着文件，匆匆和她打了声招呼，随即走下楼去。镇长办公室的门紧紧关着，这有些反常，为了方便办公，Regina白日里一向是开着门的。  
金发女人敲了敲门，里面依旧没有动静，这让她感到奇怪。她正想发个短信重新问问，就在这时，门突然开了。

救世主推门进去。她对镇长女士的办公室并不陌生，甚至有一次还来这邀请Regina小酌一杯，至于喝完酒后又发生了什么，那就是两人意料之外的事了。总之，金发女人走进去，发现镇长办公室里没有人，刚刚门是自己开的。

窗帘拉着，只有缝隙透着一点光，整个房间都处于阴影之下，安静得一点声音也没有。就在这时，她身后的门突然关上，咯噔一声上了锁，在寂静的办公室显得格外突兀，让Emma不由心中一跳。

“说真的，Regina，有必要搞成这样吗？”

她的话音刚落，办公室休息间的门开了。金发女人看过去。虽然室内的光线微乎其微，但她仍认出了其中熟悉的轮廓。对方靠墙站着，没有说话，只是朝她招了下手。

Emma走进休息室，这个房间有些小，百叶窗被拉上，光线更暗了，柜子边有一个茶几，另外还摆着一张小沙发。但Regina没有坐在那，她站着，双手抱在胸前，注视着她。

“所以，”Emma在对方头上看到了那对熟悉的猫耳朵，毛色是纯黑的，似乎很柔软。“它又长出来了？”  
Regina点了一下头，神情有些纳闷，“是的，就在我秘书进来的前一秒。”

金发女人想起方才匆匆下楼的秘书，不由笑了一声，“我猜你又找了什么理由，把人家赶走了？”  
Regina瞪她一眼，那对猫耳朵也微微动了一下。金发女人觉得自己快抑制不住唇边的笑意了。她注视着她，对方的气息是如此之近，她不得不承认，她的确是有些想她了。

她们又对视了好一会，Regina突然向金发女人走近几步，用手臂压住她，将她一下抵在柜子前。她凝视着她浅绿色的眼睛，凑到对方面前，清楚地从里面看到了自己的倒影。

“事先说好了。我一点也不喜欢你，Emma Swan。”

救世主也注视着她，回答道，“是的，我也想这么说。”

下个瞬间，休息间的门被猛地关上了。她们揽住对方，热吻起来。Emma只觉得她们像是陷入了一个深深的旋涡，她没办法告诉对方自己的思念和渴望，却也不舍得抽身离去，只好与Regina在这个旋涡越陷越深。一切的情难自已来得如此之快，像春潮势不可挡，浩浩荡荡，将一起卷挟，将世界冲毁。她们于间隙中喘着气，又在对视的下一刻拥上去。如此反复，好像永远没有休止，好像时间的尽头也不过如此。

在她们亲吻了不知多久后，Regina靠着沙发，急促地喘气。救世主一手揽着她，另一手探进她的黑色卷发。那对猫耳朵依旧在那，她轻轻揉捏一下，发现上面的咒语好像不太稳定了。或许再多几个来回，它就会像上次一样消失不见。

Regina感受到对方温热的指腹在耳后揉着，起初她并没有在意，但渐渐地，她发现什么地方不太对劲，比起平常，她的耳朵像是能感觉到更多的东西。就在这时，金发女人稍微用了点力，捋着耳朵，从根部往上揉了揉，那个瞬间，Regina感觉周围的神经一麻，整个人没了力气，一下倒在了对方怀里。

Emma也惊了一下，对方的样子像极了蹭过来的小猫。只是Regina还在瞪她，金发女人只好眨眨眼，收回了手。  
她们又接着亲吻，只是这次和在公寓不同，不再是纯粹的亲吻。救世主吻到一半，突然撑起身子，朝她凑近了些。她注视着对方的眼睛，轻轻说。

“Regina，我在想。我们那天明明不止用了猫耳朵魔法……你现在真的只有一对猫耳朵吗？”

镇长女士的脸微微红起来，她那双漂亮褐色的眼睛氤氲着，将从缝隙透进来的一点日光折射成水雾雾的琥珀，闪烁着微光。她稍稍偏开了视线，随后才看回来，回答道。  
“真的。”

话音刚落，她就后悔起来。她已经不止一次领教了救世主的读心术。何况此时她们间的距离如此之近。对方在读完她脸上每一个细微的神情后，像是明白了真正的答案，带着调侃的笑看她。  
“你真讨厌。”Regina说。“好吧，的确……不止，可……我们已经试过了。”  
“再试一次。”救世主恳求着。Regina摇摇头，有些无情地说：“不行。”

但是对方的手已经探进来，在原本尾骨的地方摸到了一条尾巴。金发女人先是轻轻捋了几下，突然在尾巴根那里慢慢揉捏起来，Regina一个激灵，反手抓住了对方的手腕。  
Emma抬头看她，神情有些无辜。镇长女士的嗓音比平常还低沉几分，带着浓浓的威胁和压迫感。

“Emma Swan，你还有最后一次后悔的机会。”

救世主微微笑着，“那我拭目以待，镇长女士。”

（七）

Emma永远也不会忘记圣诞节后的这个冬天，她和Regina几乎在所有无人的地方偷偷接吻。她们在热闹宴席的角落，在冷清街道的转角，甚至躲在镇长办公桌下，或是在电梯门关上时。咒语成了她们之间隐秘的联系，成了每次见面的借口。Emma觉得Regina应该稍稍怀疑一下，怀疑那日她说的并不是最后的愿望。但Regina一次也没有怀疑。于是金发女人就惴惴不安地等待着，而一次次等待的结果便是她们沉浸在偷偷的吻中，淹没在所有无人的角落里。她为此受到了一种甜蜜的折磨，这份折磨让她感到不安，痛苦。她躲在自己的谎言下，一次次不知羞耻地亲吻对方，一次次同对方一起窒息在渴望的浪潮下。她怯于向对方倾诉自己真正的爱意，更害怕对方因此就弃自己离去。

Emma也不明白她们是如何走到这个地步的。她们在一次次争执中以言语伤害对方，却又在一次次亲吻中一同沉没。她们针锋相对，剑拔弩张，但也只有她们自己知道，在所有无人的角落是何等疯狂。

这个冬天在她们的拉锯中悄然结束，初春到了，天气仍然很冷，时不时还会下点小雪。正是在这样一个初春的早上，Emma突然听到了一个令人震惊的消息。

Regina办公室的吊灯突然掉下来，砸到了人。当时镇长女士正在和一个项目的负责人协商着，谁都没有留意到，所有人都被吓呆了。

这个消息是David来警局时告诉她的，他经过镇政厅时，看到整个大楼都被围住了，急救人员进进出出，将担架上的人抬进救护车。Emma起初听到这个消息时，甚至以为是某种玩笑，镇长办公室的吊灯怎么会突然掉下来呢？后来，据说是先前的吊灯坏了，有工人来换了一个，但是灯具的支架没有安好，一下就砸落下来。

她给Regina打了电话，但始终无人接听。金发女人只觉得全身血液在那一刻像是被冻住，在她意识反应过来之前，身体就已经冲出警局，上车，踩离合，挂挡。黄色的甲壳虫车猛地朝医院驶去。她已经记不清自己是怎么将车开到医院，怎么跑进楼，怎么焦急地询问护士今早救护车送来的病人在哪个房间。她喘着气跑到二楼，整个过道亮堂堂的，瓷砖反射着刺眼的光，将一切都映成昼白。地面很滑，她险些跌了一跤，然后又朝房间奔去。她难以想象Regina躺在病床上，更难以想象她浑身是伤。她感觉呼吸都快停止了，喉咙像被什么扼住。而就在昨天晚上，一切明明还好好的……她再次踉跄了一下，扶住房门，喘了口气，往病房里看去。

靠在病床上的人抬头看她，但不是Regina，是Regina的秘书。金发女人怔了一下，这时，身后突然响起高跟鞋踩在瓷砖上清脆的声响，她转过身去。

镇长女士在刺眼的昼白中向她走来。她手里挽着一件外套，拿着一张缴费单。看到她，露出一个惊讶的神情。她的确感到非常惊讶，金发女人扶着房门把手喘着气，因为跑了一路，头发有些凌乱，脸色也有些苍白，此时睁大了那双浅绿色的眼睛，也惊讶地看着她。

她们又默默对视了好一会。Regina才向她走来，高跟鞋踩在瓷砖上的声音是如此清晰，一下一下传递进金发女人的心里，整个过道如此光亮，Emma连对方的每个细节都看得清清楚楚。镇长女士微微蹙眉，又松开，最后露出一个有些无奈的神情。

“我们还要再这样多久呢？”

她的声音很轻，似乎还带着一点叹息。Emma站在原地，无措地看着她。镇长女士走到她的面前。  
“Emma，”她轻轻喊她，金发女人只觉得哪里被紧紧揪住，疼得说不出话来，她半天都没说话。Regina叹了一声。

“有件事，我必须向你坦白，”她那双漂亮的褐色眼睛注视着她，神情比往日温柔了很多，有点点微光在其中跃动着，“圣诞节的那天晚上……我也许了愿，这可能是咒语一直没有解除的原因。”

Regina抿了下唇，神情看起来有些为难，但她迟疑了一下，还是接着说。  
“我希望……你在意我。”

Emma怔怔与她对视着，久久没能回过神来。镇长女士被她看得更难为情了，救世主唇边慢慢溢出笑来，这点笑意像雪球一样，越来越大。直到她浅绿色的眼中都笑意盈盈，直到她的唇边压出一点小涡，直到她们之间像流动的砂糖。她才稍微压制住心跳和跃动，她才感觉自己的呼吸重新回到身上。

“其实有件事，我也必须向你坦白，”她轻轻向Regina说，“那天晚上，我还有一个愿望。”

事实上，圣诞节的那天晚上，在那间窄小的储物室里。当她于星星和灯之间看到对方时，感觉一切比童话还不真实，至少她现在已经知道童话是真实的了。当她还是个孩子的时候，曾经梦见过这样的场景，她梦见过亮晶晶的圣诞星星，梦见过甜甜的拐杖棒棒糖。她以为这些永远都不会实现，但圣诞老人还是驾着他的驯鹿降临了，虽然时隔近三十年，但他还是给她送来了孩童时曾经梦想过的一切温暖。那一刻，当她看向她褐色的眼睛时，竟然相信了荒诞的传说，竟然相信了愿望能够灵验，竟然相信了美梦能够成真。她忍不住向圣诞老人再要了一个愿望。她知道自己实在贪心，但她发誓，那将是她最后一个愿望，那是她最祈求的心声。

她希望她也喜欢她。


End file.
